


Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

by KuriKoer



Series: The Castle Beyond the Goblin City [1]
Category: C6D - Fandom, Canadian 6 Degrees, Labyrinth (1986), Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Tin Man, Zero is swept into the Labyrinth. It can show him his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

Zero knelt in front of the throne, one hand balled in a fist on his chest, over his heart. He kept his eyes trained on the upper step, but not above it. He remembered the day, so long ago, when he first arrived...

_"How did you get here?", the king inquired._

_Zero took a deep breath. "Magic."_

He remembered the way the girl, the younger princess, had looked at him with distaste and wished him away, and just like that, he was taken on the wings of her powers, through a green haze, and into this place, which was like no other he'd seen before. It was certainly not the O.Z. It wasn't the Other Side, either.

_The king knew his dreams, knew him inside out, and he laughed. "Everything is magic, Zero," he said._

And now he was preparing to swear fealty, offer his services and have them accepted officially by the most powerful creature in the realm. Zero couldn't wait. He also couldn't wait for the promise of the night he knew would come after. He dared sneak a quick glance up. The king was lounging on the throne, as was his wont, tapping his whip idly against the armrest. Zero inhaled, dropping his gaze back to the floor. Behind him there were the frantic, incessant whisperings of the usual crowd that assembled in the throne room. More than ever, Zero was thankful for the long coat that hid the aching erection in his pants.

He didn't look up at the movement, and then the soft noise of boots on the floor, as the king stood up and walked around him, surveying his newest minion, his right-hand man. Zero didn't look back when the king circled him, but kept his eyes front and centre, lowered, until the tall boots came to a stop right in front of him. He inhaled again, shifting minutely, both the hand still pressed to his chest and the hand by his side convulsing, clenching into fists. He wanted nothing more than to undo the coat, undo his pants, lower them and...

He glanced up, up long, shapely legs, to a mouth-watering bulge, and higher up until he reached the familiar smirk of this kingdom's ruler. It was indulgent, as if the king knew the thoughts rushing in Zero's head, and approved.

Then he broke eye contact, and Zero looked down hurriedly again, swallowing.

"Clear the throne room." The voice was cool, commanding. The whip tapped on the side of the tall boot. Zero licked his lips, and heard many tiny feet scurrying away. There were some shrill, protesting clucks from the black chickens as they were herded out.

Zero kept his gaze down until the very tip of the short leather whip touched his chin lightly, and then he looked up.

There was the indulging smile again, warmer this time.

"Zero... What am I going to do with you?"

The whip tapped, ever so gently, against his lips, and Zero inhaled sharply and let his mouth fall open. The king took a few steps back and settled down comfortably on the throne. He grinned, and Zero didn't need any more of an invitation, let alone a command; he shuffled quickly closer, setting himself in the space between the king's knees. He finally looked up, his eyes meeting the king's without hesitation.

Jareth leaned forward and ran a hand through Zero's hair, and Zero leaned into the caress.

"You have served me well," the king said, allowing Zero the ceremony he needed. Zero warmed at the praise. "You kept the peace and order," Jareth continued, and Zero thought about the time he'd spent in the Labyrinth.

Keeping the peace hadn't been hard; one glare and the assorted critters usually scattered with high pitched screeches of alarm. Keeping order, on the other hand, was nigh impossible in a land where chaos ruled and reality shifted and bent. But it had amused Jareth to keep him around, and for that Zero was grateful.

"My right-hand man," the king said softly, and ran his thumb across Zero's cheek and to his mouth. Zero opened up and let the leather-clad finger in, tasting it, letting it push against his tongue. He moaned. He was already too hard, a dull ache he could barely ignore.

"Please," he said, when Jareth let the finger slip from his mouth. He could say nothing more.

The king removed the glove with his teeth, cupping Zero's face with his bare hand while the other never let go of his whip. Zero swallowed again and moaned when finally two fingers entered his mouth, and he tasted the king's skin, for the first time in days. And each time, since the beginning, had always been fraught with a thousand little sparks of magic.

He moaned around the fingers again and when Jareth took them out he lunged forward, grappling to pull down marbled-grey fabric, to get his mouth around hard flesh, saltier, hotter, and Zero _whined_ for it.

In his time here he had tried to explore as many corners of the Labyrinth as possible, the hidden underground passages, the tall tower, the vast wastelands. It was an impossible task, but one he dedicated much of his time to, when he could tear himself away from the castle at the centre. But nothing, nothing was as good, as fascinating, as exploring his king's body.

He let his lips part, gently sucking on the head before opening his mouth and swallowing it down, hearing the king's breath catching. He licked along the paths of skin, hot and delicate under his tongue, studying every inch, inhaling in deep, learning the cock in his mouth like he would a map of a treasured land. He pressed his face lower, feeling the soft skin of Jareth's thighs rasp against his stubble, and then moved up to mouth at his balls, to lick at them and moan when Jareth, above him, moaned too and thrust helplessly into the air.

He could almost understand Ambrose's loyalty to the queen, now. Almost.

A leather glove fisted in his hair. Zero glanced up one more time, needing the reassurance. He basked in the warmth he found there, but more than that, in the undercurrent of dark heat that burned in Jareth's eyes.

Lowering his head, he swallowed as much of Jareth's cock as he could, working his throat and his tongue and releasing little moans, almost whimpers, with each thrust, revelling in the giving, in the serving. He wanted it to never end, and he wanted it to be over so that Jareth would haul him to his feet, drag him to the royal chambers where, Zero knew, the covers would be tucked on the massive bed, black and sleek, just waiting for him.

But for now, he relished the ache in his jaw, the demanding fingers in his hair.

~ ~ ~

 

The first night he arrived, the stars were sparkling over the vast city, or what he thought then was the city, and the gleam and smoke of cooking fires convinced him to enter on foot, lured by the promise of warmth, light, and sustenance. He headed straight for a cluster of those fiery spots, but as he neared, they seemed to have vanished, or rather moved to another location, due West and further out. Zero frowned, and tracked them down. They were not there when he arrived.

The sun shone, strange in colour, over a hungry, ill-tempered man, who was tired of moving walls and changing scenery. He'd fallen down a trap door which clearly hadn't been there before he'd walked over it, nearly broke his foot rolling down a strange incline which then turned in on itself and became uphill. Zero was grumpy, impatient, and distrustful of everything, from the tiny winged female that bit him on the earlobe, to the worm he was just about to squash under his boot when it squirmed hurriedly into a hole in the wall. He was in no mood to take a left turn in a wooded area and find himself in a long stonewalled underground corridor.

He paused.

He looked left. He looked right. The corridor was empty.

He looked left.

There was a man, leaning on the wall, smirking at him. His hair nearly glowed in the dim, strange light the lichen emitted.

Zero acted before he could think. He slammed the man against the wall, leaning his weight on his forearm at the man's throat. He demanded to know what was going on.

The man laughed at him, eyes full of merriment. Zero could feel his own fear mounting and had no idea why, but he knew the man was more powerful than he seemed. He considered taking a step back.

Before he could, the man took a step back, seemingly into the wall, and Zero stumbled forward, surprised, positive he was about to smash his forehead against the sharp stones when suddenly...

"Where are we?", he breathed, alarmed.

"At the castle in the centre of the Labyrinth," the man answered, informative and almost bored. He tilted his head and Zero felt his pulse picking up, something in him rushing to the fore, something he couldn't name. "You know me," the strange man said quietly, convincingly.

And Zero knew, suddenly. He breathed out, fear and awe mixed with a heady sensation in his mind. "The Goblin King," he whispered.

~ ~

 

"I can visit any world, at any time, see any face in the mirrors and the crystals, and appear, unsummoned, at their doorstep, on their window sill." Jareth waved his hand at the window through which the Goblin City could be seen, splayed in all its squalor, an expression of distaste marring his beautiful features. "But here, I have the goblins, the creatures, the dwarves and monsters." His smirk could have been ugly if it wasn't exactly the kind of vicious quirk that sent Zero's mind reeling and his pulse racing. "And you. My dear Zero."

Zero knew a put-down when he heard one and thought for a moment to bite back. But his cock was throbbing, hard and leaking, and Jareth finally turned to look back at it. Zero exhaled harshly and begged, silent, without words, for His Majesty's hand.

He'd been in the Labyrinth for a short time, but he'd always known which side of the bread the butter was on. He became a loyal minion, then shortly after, a confidant. Like Jareth had said, he could have his pick of the worlds around him, but there was little to do in the castle, and Zero was plenty entertainment. He was only glad Jareth's entertainment proved entertaining for him as well, rather than, say, lethal. There were kings in the history of the O.Z who liked to throw people to the papay.

In fact, if Jareth hadn't offered, Zero would've soon reached a point where he'd beg to be just in the position he was in. Tied hand and foot on the royal bed, above black silk covers, naked save for a black silk ribbon tied loosely around his neck. Jareth walked over to the bed, standing over it and staring at Zero with a strange look in his eyes. He tugged on the ribbon. Zero gasped.

"Sometimes, Zero, I feel like I've no one to speak to but yourself," Jareth said, almost sadly, and then moved, lithe and graceful, to straddle Zero's bound form. Zero let his head fall back, eyes trained on the quartz stalactite ceiling, and bit back his whimpering.

~ ~

It wasn't that there were ranks to move up through, but Zero still did his best to fulfill whichever tasks Jareth had presented him with, to instill and implement some order in this ever-changing world that was now as much a home to him as the Outer Zone ever was. He was praised for a job well done, still castigated for those that weren't, and in the heady nights when he wasn't sent to prowl the winding, stinking streets of Goblin City, he had the privilege of attending the royal chambers, find his place to sprawl on the silk covers, drown himself in pleasures more potent than any he'd had before, given anything he could wish for and everything he never knew he could want. He'd always tried to be a loyal servant to the monarchy, but this was a true, powerful king; this was true, powerful magic. Zero dedicated himself to Jareth, to his Labyrinth, and he knew, as he leaned back on the black, sleek covers, that the king was his as much as he was the king's.

Jareth pointed to the window, drawing Zero's attention to the velvety night sky. He idly moved his fingers, as if sketching patterns in the air. Outside, above the vast, dark Labyrinth, Zero could see the sparkling stars changing place, changing shapes, moving to create new designs across the firmament. Jareth gave him a lazy grin. Zero slipped to the foot of the bed, kneeling there. The king raised an eyebrow in question, patiently waiting for Zero to say his piece.

Zero waited. The words gathered in his mind, shaping themselves to deeper truths, to a sentiment yet unspoken. Jareth tilted his head, his eyes brilliant in the dimness of the room. And then Zero knew.

"I have no power before you," he breathed. And Jareth smiled.

 

~end~


End file.
